User blog:Blindsighter101/Super Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot: Early Results
Right, now, for those who don't know (this is actually three weeks late), the Early Results for the Super Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot was revealed. And, in my opinion, I'd have to say that most people have a lot of taste and have put some thought into who would be the next fighter for DLC. I've seen videos of Top 10 characters wanted for DLC on YouTube, and a lot of people put some thought into their moveset, and gave us reasonable infomation as to why that character should be in Sm4sh. Now, I can't show you the link right now, because I lost my mouse, but I can tell you who the front runners, characters who CANNOT be in the game, and third-party front runners. First off, I think the votes were tallied, and I'm sure that A LOT of people voted for this guy, as he is the VERY first person on the list. I'm also positive that people would like to hear this: KING K.ROOL IS TOTALLY DOMINATING THE FIGHTER BALLOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yessiree, I'm almost positive that King K.Rool will be a DLC character. We actually need more DK characters. Seriously, ZERO DK characters? What happened there?!?! Now to me, King K.Rool is one of seven extremely potential characters for DLC, with the others being Waluigi, Dillon, Chibi-Robo, Krystal, Ridley, and Takamaru. And since Waluigi, Chibi-Robo, Takamaru, and Ridley are all Assist Trophies in Sm4sh, that only leaves Krystal and Chibi-Robo, and I'm almost certain that they will be in the game as well. If not, then for Smash 2017. Make it happen, Sakurai. Anyways, in order from left-to-right, here are the Front-Running Nintendo Candidates! #King K.Rool #Inkiling #Wonder Red #Chibi Robo #Isacc #Paper Mario #Krystal #Cranky Kong #Andy #Sceptile #Impa #Geno #Mach Rider #Dixie Kong #Blaziken #Lana #Captain Toad #Hades #Zael #Hawlucha #Daisy #Wart #Machamp #B. Shadow #Fi #Bandana Dee #Fossil Hero #Groose #Fawful #Poo #Mona #Lanky Kong #Monita #Mallo #Rundas #Slippy Toad #Karate Joe #Chorus Kids #Harmoknight #Elite Beat #C. Rainbow #Abe Lincoln .... Okay, in my opinion, some of these choices are just.........bad. Like.........why the actual heck was Abe on the list? Don't answer that. And if I were to choose from these lists, I'd go with Inkling and Impa. Those are the two that I can actually think of a complete moveset for them. Especially Inkling. I'm not going to bother putting the Assist Trophies on this, because they're not candidates anyways, so what's the point? But I will put the Third Parties list, though. They are......... #P. Layton #Amaterasu #Bomberman #Rayman #Bayonetta #Shantae #Simon Belmont #Knuckles #P. Wright #Viewtiful Joe #Felyne #Cooking Mama #Shovel Knight #Slime #Crono #Black Mage #Tails #Banjo and Kazooie What I'm hoping for is Bomberman, Rayman, Knuckles, Tails, Black Mage, and Banjo and Kazooie. And.......and don't hate me for this, Amy from Sonic. That hammer..........just..........NO ONE thought of a moveset? In my opinion, I don't think we should have any more Mario and Pokemon characters. We already have A LOT of Pokemon, and we have Mewtwo. I'd want Sceptile in, but that's it. And for the Mario characters? God forbid we get anymore Mario characters. Too much, ay yi yi! Anyways, that's all from me. Category:Blog posts